Halloween
by Kurara Black
Summary: "Você me dá muita mão de obra, Bruxa Nami. Que estava pensando quando entrou na base de Arlong?" "Não estava."
1. Chapter 1

One Piece não me pertence, mas vai pertencer Luffy, pois ele é o homem que vai se tornar Rei dos Piratas!

* * *

Halloween

- Sejam bem vindos à Reunião Mensal dos Monstros e Seres Lendários. - Robin, a Górgona, anuncia olhando os presentes, que estão sentados na grande mesa da sala de jantar do Ninho das Bruxas, um castelo, o local onde sempre se encontram. A sala é clara o suficiente para eles apenas verem as pessoas mais próximas e a mesa, pois cortinas rubras cobrem o luar que passa pelas janelas. E as velas, as poucas velas bruxuleantes, não ajudam nem um pouco.

- Ei, mulher. Você não acha que esse nome é ridículo? – Zoro, o Lobisomem, indaga com a mesma cara de sono de sempre.

- Não me faça tirar os óculos, Lobisomem-san. – As cobras em seu cabelo se revoltam.

- Isso mesmo, Lobismarimo! Não mexa com minha amada Robin-chwan! – Sanji, o Kappa, berra de seu lugar, sem notar que Zoro já tinha caído no sono.

- Vocês são engraçados! Shishishishi. – Luffy, o Mago **(Luffy, um mago? Merlin que me proteja dele!)**, ri.

- Correção, vocês são ridículos. – Law, o Vampiro, resmunga e coloca os pés na mesa.

- Law, se você não gosta, por que vem? – Indaga Chopper, a Rena Humana **(Que tosco. Mas é melhor que "Rena Com Cabeça".).**

- Eu sou um monstro. E o projeto de Medusa ali quer me transformar em pedra.

- Medusa foi uma de minhas antepassadas.

- E eu sou o Buggy **(Quem nunca falou "Claro, e eu sou o Bozo"?)**.

- O que tem eu? – Buggy, o Palhaço, entra na conversa ao ouvir seu nome.

**Quebra na Narrativa**

**- Por que só palhaço? Eu, o grande Capitão Buggy-sama, ordeno que me dê um nome melhor! – Buggy grita com a autora.**

**- Vá ao inferno. – Kurara resmunga – Okay, eu mudo. Volta pro teu canto, ser não identificado.**

**- QUEM DISSE QUE MEU NARIZ É FALSIFICADO?!**

**- Ninguém disse isso, seu trouxa. VOLTA PRA MALDITA HISTÓRIA OU EU ESCREVO QUE VOCÊ MORRE! AGORA VAZA! – Prepara-se para escrever a morte de Buggy e o palhaço sai correndo – Maldito palhaço.**

**Voltando à Narrativa**

- O que tem eu? – Buggy, o Palhaço Maldito **(Reclama e morre.)** entra na conversa ao ouvir seu nome.

- Não é nada. – Robin desvia da pergunta – Mas falta alguém...

- CHEGUEI, MEUS AMORES! – Hancock, a Víbora, adentra a sala em sua forma humana – Oi, Luffy-sama.

- Yo, Hammock! Como você tá? – Luffy pergunta, mas soa mais como um "Yu, Hammoch! Cumu vuchê tchã?", pois sua boca está cheia.

- O que disse, querido? E meu nome é Hancock.

- Perdão, minha senhorita, mas ele perguntou como você está. – Brook, o Esqueleto Vivo **(Só eu ouvi um "Yohohohoho!" agora? Que medo.)**, responde no lugar do Mago – A proposito, poderia me mostrar sua calcinha?

- Claro... QUE NÃO, IDIOTA! – Hancock dá-lhe um chute.

- Que belo galo ficou em minha carne... Mas eu não tenho carne, pois sou um esqueleto! Yohohohoho! Piada do Crânio! – Brook exclama, fazendo o Mago engasgar de tanto rir.

- Está faltando mais alguém... Mas quem? – Robin olha todos, desde o Mago até a Tocha.

**Quebra na Narrativa (De novo).**

**- Essa tocha seria eu? – Ace pergunta.**

**- Sim, é você.**

**- E por que "a Tocha"?**

**- Prefere "Foguinho"?**

**- Não, tô de boa.**

**- Pena, pois eu vou mudar e colocar um melhor. Agora, Ace, volte pro seu lugar, sim?**

**- Okay. Vê lá o que você vai colocar ali, hein?**

**- Bye. – Ace vai embora – Por isso que eu amo ele, sempre tão educado. Diferente de certo palhaço que eu conheço... – Veias aparecem na testa de Kurara.**

**Voltando à Narrativa (Mas eu quero ficar com o Ace!).**

- Está faltando mais alguém... Mas quem? – Robin olha todos, desde o Mago até o Deus Fogo – Acho que é...

- É TERRÍVEL! É TERRÍVEL! TERRÍVEL! TERRÍVEL! – Usopp, o Centauro, entra galopando desenfreadamente – É TERRÍVEL!

- O que foi? Que aconteceu, Narigudo-san?

**Quebra na Narrativa (Melhor nem comentar).**

**- Ei! Por que meu apelido ficou igual? – Usopp reclama.**

**- Porque você continua narigudo e é impossível te imaginar de outra forma. Agora, volte para a história, você não quer me ver brava... – Lambe os lábios como um gato e lança um sorriso diabólico e um olhar intenso ao mentiroso, que sai correndo de volta à história.**

**Voltando à Narrativa (Se fosse o Ace que tivesse interrompido, eu até ficava de boa, mas...).**

- NAMI... NAMI... NAMI...!

- O QUÊ ACONTECEU COM MINHA QUERIDA NAMI-SWAN?! – Sanji grita.

- ELA... ELA ESTÁ NA BASE DOS CAÇADORES! – Silêncio mórbido por alguns minutos.

- O QUÊ?! – Todos, de olhos arregalados, berram. Menos Trafalgar, apesar de também não ter gostado muito da notícia.

* * *

Yo, yo! Primeira LawXNami do , YES *orgulho máximo*! Eu sei, até agora só escrevi LuNa, mas esse casal novo está me fazendo ficar apaixonada. *foge dos fãs de LuNa* CALMA! LuNa ainda tem a maior e mais especial parte do meu coração, mas não pude resistir. LaNa é o primeiro (E ÚLTIMO) casal que a Nami tá com outro homem que não seja o Luffy que eu não odeio. Claro, eu também amo LaBo, mas não saberia escrever com eles... Ainda.

Ass.: Kurara Black

P.S.: Eu sei que ninguém vai ler.


	2. Chapter 2

One Piece não me pertence, mas vai pertencer Luffy, pois ele é o homem que vai se tornar Rei dos Piratas!

Halloween

* * *

- ELA... ELA ESTÁ... NA BASE DOS CAÇADORES! – Silêncio mórbido por alguns minutos.

- O QUÊ?! – Todos, de olhos arregalados, berram. Menos Trafalgar, apesar de também não ter gostado muito da notícia.

- Ela disse que ia buscar alguma coisa lá, mas se esqueceu da vassoura.

- Esqueceu? A Bruxa-san não se esquece de nada. Deve ter achado que não lhe seria útil...

- MINHA NAMI-SWAN! VOLTE PARA MIM, MEU AMOR! LEVE MEU CORAÇÃO COM VOCÊ PARA ONDE VOCÊ FOR! **("Seu moço do disco voador, me leve com você pra onde você for!" #RaulSeixasFeelings)** – Sanji faz um escândalo enquanto se esperneia no chão.

- Posso te ajudar com essa parte, ero-Kappa. – Zoro comenta, mostrando as garras mais afiadas que espadas – Mas isso quer dizer que a Bruxa está com o Arlong.

**Quebra na Narrativa (Mas já começa o capítulo assim?).**

**- Por que eu sou um caçador de monstro? Não que eu queira ser amigo do borrachudo, mas os tritões são...**

**- Superiores? Não existe ninguém que é superior a tudo no mundo. Monstros? Bem, vocês fizeram tudo aquilo com a Nami e a vila dela, então, sim, vocês são monstros.**

**- Mas por que eu sou o vilão?**

**- Por que você é... Mau? – Revira os olhos – Arlong, eu estou com vontade de comer peixe... Ué, cadê? – Procura Arlong, mas não o encontra – Meu sushi já era.**

**Voltando à Narrativa. (Por que Deus/Kami-sama/Aslam/Merlin/Você-escolhe é bom.).**

- E com o Flamingo. – Robin completa, fazendo todos estremecerem.

- Nem me lembre. – Shanks, o Fantasma, comenta – Só de imaginar que aquele homem fez com os outros... Se é que aquilo é um homem, pois eu não o considero humano.

**Quebra (Vocês sabem no que.).**

**- Eu sou um fantasma?**

**- Um fantasma pirata. Por quê? Ou era isso, ou você não ia participar.**

**- Ace pediu?**

**- Acertou.**

**- Sinto-me tão querido...**

**- Eu te adoro, Shanks! Mas nem pense em chegar perto do rum que tá com o Ace, ouviu?**

**- Okay.**

**Voltando (Vocês sabem.).**

- E o que vamos fazer? – Ace, o Deus Fogo, indaga.

- É óbvio! – Luffy exclama – Vamos atrás de Nami e chutar a bunda deles.

- E se eles tentarem nos matar, ou ainda pior, matar a Nami-san? – Sanji pergunta.

-... Aí nós... Nós... – Luffy faz um enorme esforço pensando – Nós... Chutamos a bunda deles!

- VOCÊ GASTOU TODO ESSE TEMPO PENSANDO SÓ PARA DAR A MESMA SOLUÇÃO RÍDICULA DE ANTES? – Sanji e Usopp gritam indignados.

- Então... Nós chutamos a bunda deles com bastante força?

- CALE-SE! – Sanji, Zoro, Chopper e Usopp berram enquanto batem no nada.

- Falando nisso, cadê o Traffy? – Indaga Luffy.

- Ele saiu com a supeer vassoura da suupeer Bruxa Nami! – Franky, o Cyberg, responde enquanto faz uma pose "Nice Fran" **(Tem a Nice Guy do Lee e, agora, a Nice Fran do Franky.)**

**Quebra (Maldição).**

**- Você me colocou como eu sou de verdade?**

**-... É? – Pergunta Kurara, com receio de ganhar outra reclamação.**

**- SUUUPEEER! Você é uma suuupeeer escritora que escreve coisas suuupeeer maneiras! SUUUPEEER!**

**- E você é um suuupeeer robô suuuuupeeer incrível!**

**- Juntos?**

**- Só se for agora! – Preparam-se – 1, 2, 3 e... SUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEER! – SUUUPEEER POSE NICE FRAN – Pois nós somos... SUUUUUUUUUPEEEEEEEEEEEEERR!**

**Voltando (Pois o Franky é... SUUUPEEER! *pose Nice Fran*).**

- MALDITO TRAFALGAR! COMO ELE OUSA PEGAR A VASSOURA DE MINHA AMADA NAMI-SWAN?

- LEGAL! ENTÃO ESTÁ DECIDIDO, VAMOS NOS AVENTURAR... Digo, VAMOS SALVAR A NAMI!

O0o0o0o **Arlong Park (Base dos Caçadores de Monstros)** o0o0o0O

- PEGUEM A BRUXA LADRA! NÃO A DEIXEM FUGIR! – Gritam os guardas.

- Maldição! – Nami, a Bruxa **(Todo mundo já deve ter notado isso.)**, pragueja.

- Shahahahahahaha! Pode fugir, pequena ladra, o grande Arlong vai te achar! – Arlong está a poucos metros da ruiva, quase a alcançando.

- Cai fora, cara de peixe! – Ela grita de volta – Deixe-me em paz!

- Achei algo interessante... – Um homem loiro, com um casaco que mais perece um pássaro gigante e um óculos nada chiques, comenta, aparecendo bem na frente dela.

- Você é... – Nami arregala os olhos e paralisa – Flamingo!

* * *

Yo, yo! Aqui estou com a continuação! Enrolei um pouco nesse capírulo, mas minha inspiração tá indo pras cucuias. Ah, é. Tenhos outras fics, então vou atualizá-las de acordo com minha inpiração, mas juro que nunca, jamais irei abandoná-las. E se você pensaram que "Almas não são cegas" foi abandonada, se enganaram, apenas perdi a inspiração para ela, mas irei terminá-la assim que voltar.

Ass.: Kurara Black


	3. Chapter 3

One Piece não me pertence, mas vai pertencer Luffy, pois ele é o homem que vai se tornar Rei dos Piratas!

* * *

Halloween

- Achei algo interessante... – Um homem loiro, com um casaco que mais perece um pássaro gigante e um óculos nada chiques, comenta, aparecendo bem na frente dela **(Lembrando que ele é lindo, apesar de estar contra o Luffy.)**.

- Você é... – Nami arregala os olhos e paralisa – Flamingo!

**Quebra (MAS SÓ FORAM DOIS PARÁGRAFOS!).**

**- É Doflamingo! DOFLAMINGO! – Doflamingo berra com a autora.**

**- JÁ ENTENDI! Mas Flamingo fica mais chique, Flamy. – Kurara tenta convence-lo.**

**- Eu prefiro meu nome original. E pare de me chamar de Flamy, não te dei essa intimidade.**

**- Vamos fazer assim: Doflamingo na fic, Flamy para mim... Quando estamos sozinhos. – Revira os olhos – Além do mais, quem é mais poderosa aqui sou eu, então não me encha e volte a ser o vilão mais lindo do Novo Mundo **_(Mas é verdade, todos os outros são feios! Claro, tirando o Smoker, que é da marinha, logo, do lado do "bem pirateado" de One Piece.)_**.**

**- Ela tem razão. – Ace comenta.**

**- E por que você ainda existe?**

**- Porque a autora me adora e não quis me deixar morrer. – Kurara dá um sorriso amarelo – E ela tá meio brava com o povo daqui, então é melhor você ir. – O loiro vai embora pensando em como torturar todos os outros personagens da história.**

**Voltando (I LOVE YOU, ACE! I LOVE YOU VERY MUCH!).**

- É Doflamingo-san para você. – Doflamingo **(Flamy!)** fala, chegando mais perto da bruxa – É uma pena, realmente. De todos aqueles seres inferiores e fétidos, você era a única que valia a pena deixar viva.

- Deixe-me em paz, Flamingo! – Nami grita.

- Não, você pegou algo que me pertence. – Doflamingo responde.

- Isso não pertence a você! – A ruiva retruca.

- Pertence a Law e ele pertence a mim, logo, isso que você está segurando pertence a mim. Não é mesmo, Arlong? – Indaga ao tritão que acaba de chegar. **(Isso é lógica: Se A = B e B = C, logo, A = C. Viu? Kurara também é cultura!)**.

- Isso mesmo. Agora, bruxinha, devolva o que pegou e... – É interrompido por um grito:

- NAAAAAAAMIIIIIII! – Luffy berra enquanto arromba o local **(Nem é escandaloso, né?)**.

- Luffy! – Ela exclama vendo o mago esticar o braço e dar um soco em Arlong, o fazendo voar e bater na parede – Até que ele aprendeu o feitiço "Gomu Gomu"... – Comenta observando o estrago.

- MINHA AMADA NAMI-SWAAAAAN! – Sanji chega perto dela, mas é barrado por outros caçadores – COMO OUSAM ATRAPALHAR ESSE AMOR?! – Chuta tudo e todos.

- Nami, viemos te salvar! – Usopp diz dando um belo dum coice em um guarda que estava ali moscando.

- Até parece que vão conseguir! MONET, CHAME SEUS HOMENS E VENHAM LUTAR! – Flamingo grita no pequeno Den Den Mushi que usa no pulso **(Flamy merece sempre as melhores coisas! Den Den Mushi de última geração, pois ele pode!)** – Agora eu vou dar um jeito em você, Bruxa Nami... Cadê? – Se volta para a ruiva, encontrando o lugar completamente vazio **(Cadê o grilo quando precisamos dele?)**.

**Quebra**

**- Ei, eu não trabalho de graça, não! Já basta ter cuidado daquele pirralho de madeira que nunca me ouvia!**

**Voltando (Mas até o grilo?).**

O0o0o0o **Em algum lugar perto do Ninho das Bruxas **o0o0o0O

- Você me dá muita mão de obra, Bruxa Nami. – Trafalgar reclama, ajeitando a ruiva em seu colo e olhando diretamente para a mesma.

- Você supostamente é um sádico com coração de gelo, poderia muito bem ter ignorado. – Nami resmunga em resposta – Mas obrigada por me salvar. – Muito bem, deixe-me explicar: No breve momento de distração que os monstros haviam criado, Nami percebera que sua vassoura estava na janela ao lado dela, e de pé em cima daquele cabo fino estava o Vampiro, Trafalgar Law. Então a ruiva pulou pela janela e caiu nos braços fortes do homem. Agora, sobrevoam o caminho até a casa da nossa amada Bruxa, com a mesma sentada no colo de seu salvador – Acha que ficarão bem?

- Tenho certeza, eles são fortes, apesar de tudo. Mas, Nami-ya, o que estava pensando quando entrou na base do Arlong?

- Não estava. Bem, não considero "Vou pegar o urso daquele psicopata de volta" um pensamento válido.

- Bepo? Como você...? – Nami enfia a mão entre os seios **(Olhem o vestido dela na capa! Que decote!)** e retira uma miniatura de urso desmaiado, provavelmente por culpa de uma hemorragia nasal – Você o encolheu?

- Pois é, mas ele desmaiou. – Comenta e entrega o minúsculo bicho para Law – Quando chegarmos, eu devolvo-lhe o tamanho.

- Sabe, acho que deveria ter um bolso nesse vestido. – Coloca o amigo num dos bolsos da calça – Prefiro continuar sendo o único que sabe o que tem por debaixo dessa roupa. – Sorri malicioso e sua mão passeia pelas pernas brancas **(Lembrando que ele está sentado normal e ela está com as duas pernas num só lado do corpo dele. Explicando só pra ninguém achar que isso aqui é Matrix ou coisa do tipo)**.

- Você não presta, Trafalgar. – Ela comenta, tentando ignorar o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo com o movimento.

- Foi você que me seduziu. – Diz com falsa inocência, roçando seus lábios nos dela.

- Mentiroso. – Ela sussurra – Essa vassoura não vai mais rápido? Anda, Belli! – A vassoura "acelera".

- Que apressada. – O sorriso de Trafalgar alarga – Isso vai ser interessante. – Comenta ao ver o castelo onde as bruxas residiam – Devo considerar isso como um convite?

- Como uma ordem. – A ruiva bruxa (Ou seria a bruxa ruiva? *confusa*) inicia um beijo lento e cheio de luxúria, sendo correspondida com prontidão.

O0o0o0o **Arlong Park (Base dos Caçadores de Monstros)** o0o0o0O

- Ué, cadê a Nami? – Luffy pergunta atordoado, procurando a ruiva por todo lugar, enquanto Robin ria em silêncio da situação. _"A noite de Nami vai ser boa..."_ A morena reflete, tentando acalmar seus cabelos que não paravam de olhar para certo lobo.

* * *

Yo, yo! Gostaram do final? Eu me diverti muito!

Ass.: Kurara Black


End file.
